Individuals and organizations generally desire to protect computing systems from malicious attacks. These malicious attacks may be targeted to document files, such as word processing document files and PORTABLE DOCUMENT FORMAT (PDF) files. Hackers and other attackers may target computing systems by exploiting vulnerabilities within document reader programs that read these document files. Moreover, these attackers may package the attacks with electronic messages to the target computing systems. Specifically, the attackers may package the attacks as attachments to emails directed to the target computing systems.
Some traditional techniques for addressing corrupted document files suffer from various deficiencies. For example, some systems may simply diagnose a document file without correcting or healing the document file, much less performing correcting or healing in a seamless and automated manner. Other systems may work directly on document files but may be inefficient (e.g., may take a large number of passes when parsing a document file).
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for healing infected document files.